Being Apart Isn't Easy
by throwmesomeburntbread
Summary: After breaking up over a year ago, Hermione and Ron decide it's about time to make amends – by agreeing to still be just friends. Or will they? Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny.
1. It's Been So Long

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters - they belong to J.K Rowling and her really big brain full of genius. But I will be playing with them and making them do other things. **

**_Being Apart Isn't Easy_**

_It's been so long.  
_

****xxxxx

It was quarter past midnight, and the moon was full, shining brightly over the Burrow like a heavenly light. Owls hooted outside Ron's bedroom window, which caused him to stir in his sleep, turning over and squinting his eyes at the moonlight. Ron covered his eyes with his arm and let out a sigh, kicking the covers off his body and hearing it fall to the floor by the foot of his bed.

_Bang_

There was someone downstairs, and Ron shot up in bed, grabbing his wand from the bedside table and holding it out infront of him. He looked out the window and saw nothing but field, except of course the odd owl flying around, searching for a late night snack.

"Lumos" he muttered, getting out of bed and tip-toeing towards the door, opening it with caution. Laughter. Talking. _Oh, bloody hell_ he muttered, stepping forward even more to hear the convosation.

"How was it, then?" asked Ginny, sounding very excited.

"It was lovely!" Ron heard Hermione, "He was a complete gentleman"

_He? _he thought. _Oh, great. She's dating other people now_

Ron started to descend down the stairs until he was near enough to see them, sitting on a step and muttering "Nox" to himself.

"Oh, that's great, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed and took a seat at the table, whilst Ginny starting making a cup of tea. "You must tell me every detail. Did he kiss you at the end of the night?"

Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Oh, Ginny.."

"Come on!"

Smiling, she nodded. "He did. It was really nice. He asked me out again for next week"

He couldn't stand hearing all about how 'amazing' this prat was, but he couldn't go. He had to know what his ex-girlfriend was doing and feeling without him. The truth was – he missed her. A lot. They had the best time together when they were dating, and now it was all gone. The best days of his life were now only memories – and bad one's in Hermione's mind, he assumed. And all because of a stupid fight. They had many in their relationship but it usually ended up in either a make-up kiss or make-up sex. He grinned at the thought, but it soon vanished.

Ron hadn't realised how long he had been staring at Hermione and remembering their time together. It was too soon that she got up from the table, thanked Ginny for the tea and said goodnight.

"Buggar it!" he moaned, getting up. He lit his wand and made his way towards the kitchen.

Hermione was going up the stairs when she saw Ron. "Oh!"

"Oh. Hi" he said, blushing.

She cleared he throat. "What are you doing here? How long were you-"

"I've only just come down for a drink" he muttered, brushing past her, and catching Ginny's eye. "Do I need your permission?"

Hermione glared at him as she watched him enter the kitchen and open the fridge, grabbing the bottle of milk and taking a gulp.

"Ron!" shouted Ginny. "That's disgusting! Use a cup"

He rolled his eyes and put the milk back. "Too late. Got the drink I wanted"

Ginny huffed and looked over at Hermione. "Night, Hermione"

She smiled, weakly, and said Goodnight, casting a stare at Ron before leaving. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"You were listening to that whole thing, weren't you?" she asked, hitting her brother on the arm, taking him out of a trance. "Nosy git"

He scoffed. "Says who" mentioned Ron, sitting on the chair Hermione had occupied and resting his head in his arms. "Maybe I fell asleep half-way down the stairs – I am tired, you know"

"Yeah, right. And i'm a hippogriff" she told him. "Ron, if you want to know so badly-"

"I know, I know. She has a boyfriend" he said, sighing. "Tell me something I don't know"

She grinned. "I will, actually. Ron, I know you miss her, but she misses you. And I know that she wants you two to atleast be friends. Why don't you both try it? You were friends first before being boyfriend girlfriend"

He lifted his head up and a small smile appeared on his face. "She wants to be friends?" he asked. "Just friends?"

"Won Won, she wont want to get back with you if your not going to apologise. Besides, it's been months and months! Why don't you find someone else? Hermione has"

He stood up and folded his arms. "Fine. I will. I'm not going to wait around for her"

"Good, because from what I heard the fight was about, I wouldn't want to get back with a prat like you" she moaned. "Go to bed, Ron"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum"

"Oh and-" she said, as Ron started walking up the stairs. "He's not her boyfriend. Yet. They're just seeing eachother"

He nodded and made his way to his room. On his way up, Ron stopped outside Ginny's room – which occupied Hermione – and he let out a breath. He really did miss her. He didn't even know why he was standing outside the room she was in, but it somehow made him feel abit better.

"Ron?"

He turned around and saw Hermione coming out the bathroom, toothbrush in one hand, a small towel in the other. She looked at him curiously and he simply nodded.

"Sorry, i'm in the way" he said, walking away. "Night"

"Wait-" she called, walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't stop looking at her – her hair was flowing beautifully over her shoulders, her brown eyes burying deep into his, and her soft skin twinkled in the moonlight from the window.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah" he said, scratching the back of his neck., nervously. He felt like he was 13 again, and talking to his crush for the first time. "Um, just wondered if.. um.. you had enough blankets"

"Oh" she said, smiling. "Yes, I do, thank you"

He grinned, "Good. Um, night"

"I could do with a goodnight hug, though" she told him, as he started walking off again. He stopped in his tracks and still had his back turned. _bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell_

He turned around and she saw that his face was as red as his hair. "Yeah?"

"Yes"

Ron walked over to her, his legs wobbling like jelly for a moment, and he held his arms open, slightly.

Hermione had missed him. She hadn't seen him properly in nearly year, and it felt good to see him again. Yes, he was a complete arse when they had that row, but time moves on. They are adults, after all.

She tightly wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He was warm. And he smelt nice. His smell made her feel warm and fuzzy and that will surely help her sleep tonight. It was afew moments that they stayed that way, his hands snaking around her small body, one of his hands stroking her hair and the other on her back.

"Ahem!"

Hermione let go of him and turned around. Ginny was standing there, glass of water in one hand and a confused yet happy expression on her face. "Well, well, well. What's going on here?"

"Nothing" she said, stepping away from Ron. He felt his heart sink – not only was she no longer in his arms, but she said that was nothing. To him, that meant everything. Hermione was his heart, and without his heart, he couldn't live.

"Goodnight, Ronald" she said, smiling and going into Ginny's room.

"Night" he said, faintly. He looked down at the floor, sadly, and Ginny stepped towards him.

Her hand went on his shoulder. "Night, Ron. Don't give up. She didn't hug that guy the way she hugged you"

"You were spying?" he questioned her. Ginny giggled and said, "So? Like she'd tell me everything. And I saw her kiss him, I just wanted to hear her say it"

Ron rolled his eyes and she laughed, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

********xxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like the first chapter - I'm not the worlds greatest writer but I will try and keep it going :) If you have any suggestions or anything, don't hesitate to mention them. Update soon!**


	2. Silly Little Fights

**Very, very, very veeeeeeery delayed update on this story, I totally forgot about it! Sorry, guys. I hope you like this chapter, I had to re-read the last chapter then go from there because I totally forgot how this story was going to unfold. I'm sorry if it's not what you thought. You're more than welcome to suggest anything to help the story! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this crap storyline from JK's amazing characters.**_

_xxxxxxx_

The morning arrived too soon and Hermione sat up in bed, stretching out happily and pushing the covers off lazily. She left the room, leaving a snoozing and loud-snoring Ginny in bed still and headed to the kitchen of the Burrow, attempting to help herself to some breakfast.

Ron was already there, up surprisingly early, scoffing his face with a large pile of toast and a cup of tea steaming in front of him. He spotted her enter the kitchen and gave her an unattractive smile, his mouth crammed full of toast.

"Mo-ing" he said before swallowing his breakfast.

She smile, feeling alittle out of sorts and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Morning, Ron"

The kettle was on the hob and she took a seat opposite, thinking it would be alittle too strange to sit right next to him. She grabbed some slices of toast from the toast rack that was sitting in the centre of the table and started to butter them.

The silence felt awkward. Nobody was talking, and the only sound was Ron's toast crunching in his mouth and the kettle starting to whistle. She jumped up and helped herself to a mug of hot tea.

Feeling that somebody should probably say something, she opened her mouth.

"Ro-"

"Her-"

She smiled, as did he, and neither said anything else.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were gunna-"

"S'ok"

Ron finished his toast and leaned back in his chair, satisfied. He grabbed his mug of tea and chugged the rest.

"Um…doing much today?" he asked politely, thinking it's best to start up some kind of conversation. She nodded.

"Oh, yes umm.. I'm seeing my parents today" she told him before taking a sip of tea. Ron could tell that the tea was too hot to drink but knew that she needed to do something while she was talking to him.

"Wicked" he said before clearing his throat. "They're cool"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they were very fond of you, Ron. Especially my mum"

He had to laugh, "She alright? Well, both of them"

"Yeah. I'll see them again today so I guess I can…..update you" Hermione mentioned, tucking another strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help herself, in nervous situations, she thought her hair was a great help.

Ron nodded then got up to wash out his mug before placing it back in the cupboard.

The kitchen door swung open and Ginny walked in, yawning and her hair pointing in as many directions as you could imagine.

"Someone woke the beast up" mentioned Ron, "state of you"

Ginny glared at him, "Shut up" she moaned, walking over to the kettle, "you don't exactly look like a prince in the morning"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "well, you would say that, you're my sister. If you think I looked attractive in the morning, I'd be worried"

Hermione smiled and got up from her seat, disposing of her empty cup and plate then leaning on the counter. She felt somebody looking at her and she noticed Ron look away when she turned in his direction.

"So Hermione, where's Michael taking you today, anywhere nice?" asked Ginny, absent-mindedly as she spread jam over her toast. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Are you taking him to your parents?" he asked her, his voice slightly raised. "You're that serious?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "you're taking him there?"

Hermione shook her head, "N-no, well I-"

"I thought you weren't seeing him until next week?" he asked her. She raised her eyebrows, "And how do you know that?"

"I, uh, I overheard when I was coming down the stai-""eavesdropping" Ginny stated. Ron gave her a 'just shut up will you?' look.

"He owled me last night after I went to the bed, for your information" she said, matter-of-factly. "not like it's any of your business"

Ron rolled his eyes, folding his arms tightly and looking at his feet.

She sighed and sat down next to Ginny. "Look, Ron, I can't exactly come in here and tell you that I'm going out with another guy can I, it was already awkward enough in here as it was!"

"So you thought you'd lie to me?" he moaned, "again"

She stood up, her hand on her hips, "what's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean 'again'?"

Ron scoffed, stepping closer to her, "you know damn well what I mean" he complained. "just be hones-"

"How dare you!" she shouted, "I am honest!"

"Yeah right"

"Oh, shut up!"

"No, you shut u-"

Ginny threw her toast into the plate, "Oh, both of you shut up!" she called out, "Sweet Merlin!"

Hermione glared at him and he glared back. "It's always my fault, isn't it Hermione?"

She shook her head, "No, but-""Have fun today" he told her, brushing past her, "You know, I wouldn't of minded if you were just honest"

"Yeah right" Ginny muttered into her mug of tea, "jealous arse"

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron left the kitchen.

"He needs a girlfriend" Ginny said, turning to face Hermione. "shall we set him up?"

Hermione looked over at her with her eyes wide, "and why would we do that?" she asked, a tone that sounded as if she had just been offended. Ginny held her hands up in defence.

"Hey, sorry! I think he should, he hasn't had a girlfriend since….well, since you. He needs someone to take his mind of things and stop getting so damn jealous" she suggested. Hermione sighed and sat down at the table.

"I dunno, Ginny" she put her head in her hands and watched her friend eat. "It wouldn't seem right-"

Ginny looked at her, "C'mon, do you really want this everyday?"

"I guess I could go back with my parents" she told her friend, "it'll be less hassle"

She shook her head, "No! I love having you here, Hermione! Please stay….we can get him on a date or something?"

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. Setting him up with someone else. What if they fell in love and got married? She didn't think she could handle that. Having to sit around the family and watch him say 'I do' to another woman would be heartbreaking. Yes, they've broken up but it would still hurt.

"Hermione?"

She snapped out her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I won't, I can see it would upset you"

Hermione sighed. "It's fine. Just leave it, we're already on talking terms - well, before the fight we were - but that's what we do. We'll stay friends, it'll be fine"

"Are you trying to persuade me or you?" she asked Hermione, one eyebrow raised. She glared at her and got up.

"Don't worry about it all, just leave it"

Ginny got up too. "Hermione, do you miss him?" she asked her. Hermione had to think for a moment, she did, she really did but she didn't want to say it too fast incase it looked desperate. Sadly, she was.

"Um.. Yes, of course I do, he's a big part of my life Gin, I've known him since I was 11 and we dated for a long time" she told her, her hands on her hips.

"Would you get back together with him then?" Ginny asked, brushing crumbs off her mouth from her toast. "Because I don't think he'll apologise"

Pause. "I… I don't know. I won't apologise either until he does"

"Wait - why do you have to apologise?" she asked her friend, "what did you do?"

"Nothing, it was just a fight so we both need to but we're too….we're too.."

A smile spread across Ginny's face. "Stubborn"

"Yeah, I guess we are"

"As usual" she said. "Well, if you're not getting back together anytime soon, I'll set him up for abit. He needs somebody while you go out with Michael. Poor lamb, he can't move on"

Hermione gave her a fake smile, trying to show her disappointment. This was going to be horrible, she could tell.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**reviews, guys :) i haven't written fan fiction in ages so i'm sorry if it's crap!**_


End file.
